Look the Other Stars
by anni fer
Summary: Por cosas de trabajo deben tomar distancia, él en una misión...es raro separarse
1. Music & ItachiKisame

_Es algo nuevo?, sí_

_Es Yaoi?, sí_

_es extraño?, sí_

_Serán Mucho? _

Conjunto de Drabbles Yaoi, el primero fue uno dedicado ha una amiga .. fue loco hacerlo pero no quedo tan mal. Pronto más, sólo pidan.

* * *

**Drabble****"Itachi & Kisame"**

La tocata había sido buena; pero prefería esas donde había más sonido, más Rock, más punk, más música buena…donde se podía hacer ruedas ska y patear a los imbeciles.

Patear, eso era lo que quería. No quería escuchar basuras de músicas.

-- ¡¡Estuvo buenísima Itachi!!.-dijo animado Kisame mientras se limpiaba la frente con su muñequera.

Itachi miró al sonriente Kisame.

-- Prefiero esas donde puedes patear a los demás, pero me gustó.-dijo Itachi convenciéndose de que no estuvo tan mal.

Kisame era una de esas personas que escuchaban las letras, ritmo, tiempo y música en si.

Al contrario de Itachi, quien solo escuchaba "El todo" si sonaba bien y tenía una letra buena y…realmente no sabía en que se basaba para decir si era bueno o no, sólo si le gustaba.

-- Itachi, el próximo viernes vamos a ver a Damián Marley. Es que me regalaron entradas.-dijo Kisame mientras se emocionaba.

Eso era lo que ha Itachi le extrañaba, escuchaba Punk y Hardcore, Metal, Rock antiguo, Rock anglo, Alternativo, Reaggeton y Reagge (!!)

-- Por favor.-dijo Kisame mientras le tomaba la mano y le miraba a los ojos.

Estaban en el paradero, no había nadie, la tentación estaba frente a él.

Beso…

Kisame estaba siendo besado por Itachi en un lugar público, él sólo respondió el beso.

Cuando se separaron Itachi miró hacia otro lado y se sentó ha esperar la micro.

Kisame sonreía, era seguro de que irían a ver a Damián Marley.

Itachi por otro lado se cuestionaba que si esa variedad extravagante era lo que le gustaba o lo que el estresaba.

Eso le pasaba por enamorarse de su mejor amigo, y salir con Él.

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

-

-

Sí me gustó como quedo...

Pronto parejas Yaoi :B

Espero que les guste este Conjunto de Drabbles, como les gustó el de Drabbles(Hetero)

**Un Fanfic con Reviews es un Fanfic feliz ;D **


	2. VideoJuegos & SasuNaru

**-**

**- **

_Espero que les gusten los Drabbles,_

_es hora de un SsauNaru. _

_Ojala dejen Reviews, el primer capitulo...la pareja no es mi favorita, si no que fue algo_

_que e motivó a hacer este _otro_ conjunto de Drabbles-_

_-_

_- _

* * *

**Drabble Sasuke & Naruto**

**- **

**Video Juegos.**

El rubio estaba sentado sobre un cojín, más cerca de la televisión de lo que estaba Sasuke.

-- ¡Hey! Naruto, pon el juego luego…troglodita.-dijo Sasuke mientras sonreía triunfante, este juego era nuevo, pero sabía que le ganaría.

Naruto se volteo enojado, pero luego puso el juego en silencio y guardando para si la exaltación del momento.

A pesar de estar saliendo y que su mejor amiga Sakura, supiera de la relación entre Sasuke y Naruto.

Nadie sospechaba, es que eran como el perro y el gato. Bueno, no tanto así pero si que tenían peleas, todo empezaba por bromas y cosas por el estilo mas el hecho de ser ambos ultra competitivos les hacía discutir siempre.

El moreno pelinegro pensaba eso mientras jugaba tranquilo, hasta que se dio cuenta que la puntuación de Naruto era más alta que la de él.

-- ¿¡Pero por qué!? .-dijo de repente Sasuke, un pensamiento en voz alta.

Naruto se paro rápidamente y se sentó al lado de Sasuke, en el sofá.

Sasuke le miró y luego desvió su mirada a la pantalla descubriendo que el rubio había ganado 80 puntos más.

¡¡Qué Diablos!!

-- Oye..-dijo Naruto en un susurro, el Uchiha le quedo mirando. Ojalá hablara pronto.

El rubio ahora miraba al ojinegro con sus azulados ojos, un sonrisa divertida apareció en su rostro. Se acercó, sonrió y le besó.

Sasuke al sentir los labios de Naruto sobre los de él respondió casi inmediatamente el beso.

El besó era algo apasionado, pero se cortó al escuchar la maldita música de "GAME OVER" que el condenado juego tenía.

Sasuke miró la pantalla, ÉL había perdido (!)

Naruto estaba con el control en la mano y se había parado en el sofá, saltaba sonriendo.

-- ¡¡Mí estrategia sí resulto!! Y de nuevo...-dijo riendo Naruto, luego añadió.- Eres un perdedor contra la mente maestra del Genio Uzumaki.

Sasuke gruño, no se valía. Desde que estaban juntos que nunca ganaba cuando el rubio le hacía perder la concentración.

Ya tomaría más confianza el Uchiha y el rubio tendría que devolverle todos esos juegos perdidos.

Y si no, no era Sasuke Uchiha.

Volteó para mirar al rubio, este…sólo le sonrió y luego besó la comisura de los labios del moreno, haciéndole sonrojar.

**Fin Del Drabble. **

* * *

_¡¡Espero les Gustara!!_

_Dejen Reviews ;D_

_Un Fanfic con Reviews es un Fanfic Feliz._


	3. El cocinero & SasuNaru

_Nuevo Drabble para esta colección, espero que les guste._

_(L) _

* * *

**Drabble Sasuke & Naruto**

"**El Cocinero"**

**-**

Naruto había estado sumido en sus estudios toda la tarde, y le tocaba cocinar a

él.

Su compañero de cuarto llegó, abrió la puerta y supuso que Naruto tendría la cocina quemada o la esa puesta y comerían nuevamente Ramen; cual fue sus sorpresa cuando no había ninguna de las dos.

El castaño miró extrañado¿Dónde estaba Naruto?

Pero de repente un olor a lasaña le pegó de Lleno en la cara, era rico. Se le hizo agua a la boca y sin darse cuenta estaba frente a la puerta de la cocina, antes de entrar, la puerta de al lado del cuarto suyo se abrió.

Del cuarto de Naruto estaba Saliendo…Naruto (!)

-- Ohayo Shikamaru….-dijo Naruto, quien olía a comida y por eso había despertado.

Shikamaru le miró extrañado, no le había pedido a Ino que viniera a cocinar además de que si le volvía a pedir eso a su novia esta era capaz de pegarle y gritarle que no era una mucama.

-- No es Ino, no era tú, no soy yo… ¿Quién está cocinando?.-se preguntó Shikamaru en voz baja, pero Naruto ya estaba dando indicios de que sabía la respuesta.

El rubio entró silencioso a la cocina, estaba determinado a abrazar y besar al cocinero misterioso.

Y así fue.

Naruto vio que el pelinegro estaba cortando unos tomates y le abrazó por la espalda, él dejó el cuchillo y los tomates a un lado. Naruto era más bajo pero se levantó un poco y alcanzó a besarle.

Fue un beso medio doblado, pero aún así el pelinegro y el rubio lo disfrutaron.

-- Hago esto para que pases tu ultimo examen, como has pasado ya los otros igual había que felicitarte.-habló el gran Sasuke Uchiha, Naruto simplemente le miraba sonriente.

-- Dobe, deja de mirarme así.-dijo Sasuke al notar la mirada de Naruto.

-- Tú me amas.-cantó el rubio molestando al pelinegro.—Quiere besarme, quieres tomarme y cocinarme siempre con el delantal con chanchitos y flores de Ino-chan.-siguió cantando.

Naruto era para Sasuke…un hincha pelotas, un molestoso, un escandaloso, un idiota, pero a pesar de eso él lo respetaba.

Naruto era una persona que había vivido mucho más que Sasuke, había tenido mucho menos y había apreciado más.

Su Rubio era una persona admirable para él.

-- maas y quieres besarme mucho.-cantó Naruto despertando a Sasuke de sus pensamientos.

Shikamaru entró cuando Naruto comenzó a cantar, la primera vez. Sonrió divertido, él conocía a ambos chicos…ninguno tenía paciencia y si la tenían no duraba más de dos de esas canciones.

Sasuke miró serio a Naruto, este en cambio siguió cantando.

_Entonces fue como la manito de Sasuke iba caminado tranquilamente y…¡¡OH!! Se encontró con la fea cabeza rubia de Naruto y..¡¡Puff!!...le pegó por ser feo; _Mentira.

Fue así como la paciencia de Sasuke, la cual es poca. No resistió más y le pegó un combo en la mejilla que Naruto devolvió.

Shikamaru agradecía tener más fuerza que su novia, así no pasaría eso…aunque pasaba, pero no como ellos.

Saco un plato, se sirvió Lasaña y se fue tranquilamente a comer frente a la televisión, dejando a la pareja explosiva en la cocina.

**-**

**- **

**Fin Del Drabble**

* * *

_¿Qué les pareció?_

_Digan algo por lo menos…_

_Adios._


	4. Pendejo & SasoDei

_Lo siento por tener este fic abandonado...en compensación los _

_que dejen reviews dejen su pareja favorita...YAOI_

_haré un drabble para compensarlo._

_de las parejas que dejen :) _**  
**

* * *

**# Pendejo**

**- **

Quien pensaría que Deidara sacara más puntaje que él, más que ËL; era impresionante, no podía dejar de pensar en eso…Deidara le ha GANADO ha Sasori en un juego de Video.

Aunque el pelirrojo admitía que era algo que no afectaría en su vida, en su día a día o algo parecido.

Pero es que le había ganado.

-- Qué.-dijo Deidara quien le miraba sorprendido. Había estado riéndose del pelirrojo por el bajo puntaje y lo mal que le disparaba a la naves espaciales.

Se había enojado, por qué Sasori debía ser tan competitivo, terco y picota.

-- Vamos…ya podrás tener un puntaje más alto que 500 puntos.-dijo el rubio quien quería sonar serio mas Sasori le dio una de sus miradas asesinas.

El rubio miró al pelirrojo, el ceño fruncido, sus mejillas medias infladas, y su mandíbula apretada eran los típicos rasgos que demostraban que el pelirrojo estaba enojado.

-- Por favor no te enojes…-dijo Deidara pensando que ya había pasado mucho, es que no podía ser así; era un simple juego.

¡¡UN ESTUPIDO JUEGO!!

-- Es un estupido juego, no puedes enojarte de esa forma.-dijo Deidara mientras comenzaba a desesperarse. El pelirrojo estaba pegado en la televisión. Había comenzado el juego nuevamente, superaría sus 500 puntos.

Sí, un estupido juego en el que no podía ni siquiera tener 1000 puntos. CÓMO ERA QUE DEIDARA PODÍA TENER 100.005.000 Y ÉL NO!!

Deidara le miro, se paro tranquilo y apagó el televisor luego se posó frente al pelirrojo. Se acercó y le beso.

-- Vamos a arrendar unas películas mejor o por ultimo juguemos ajedrez.-dijo el rubio, quien sabía que el pelirrojo era un cinéfilo por el otro lado si quería jugar ajedrez ahí le ganaría y el enojo se le iría un poco.

Sasori sonrió agradecido, pero negó. El era un total pendejo cuando se frustraba. Pero aún así el rubio le daba el gusto.

Acercó al rubio a él y le besó nuevamente.

-- Gracias bobo pero prefiero derrotarte de otra manera.-dijo Sasori mientras una de sus manos acariciaba el cabello y espalda del Rubio mientras que su otra mano bajaba.

Deidara se sonrojó, sabía que sí o sí, Sasori ganaba cuando hacían eso.

Sonrió pero simplemente…se dejó llevar. Su plan, algo distorsionado dio resultado.

**Fin del Drabble**

* * *

_un Fanfic con Reviews es un fanfic feliz¡¡DEJEN SU PAREJA FAVORTIA!!_

_para hacer un drabble y subirlo :) _**  
**


	5. Bobo, pero excita & ItaDei

_aw, llegó la inspiración antes._

_con ayuda eso sí. Espero que te guste ... _

_ItachixDeidara _

_-_

_- _

* * *

**# Bobo, pero excita.**

Miro en hacia el baño. El rubio se miraba alegre, con solo unos shorts de jeans y dejando su torso al descubierto se veía seductor. De su largo cabello caían gotas de agua que corrían por su espalda para morir debajo de sus jeans.

Que sexy era…hasta que miraras su cara, era un rubio seductor, Después no.

Esa sonrisa boba que decía: "están lloviendo flores" le quitaba todo lo seductor que tenía; él era más bien adorable.

Se levantó de la cama y caminó tranquilo hasta el baño.

El rubio se sorprendió al ver por el reflejo que Itachi se le acercaba… sonrió de una manera diferente.

-- Hace de esa tu sonrisa asesina.-dijo bromeando Itachi. Obviamente NO quería que su rubio caminara con esa sonrisa, él era bobo pero eso era mejor…así nadie se lo quitaría.

Deidara se volteo para mirar a Itachi, él le miraba diferente…con esos ojos lo llenaba.

-- "Aunque en la cama lo hacía más".-pensó el rubio quien se rió para si.

Sus miradas se conectaron, ninguna se movía, del departamento de Itachi se escuchaban todos los gritos de afuera, el aullido de los perros y las peleas entre gatos.

Y desde afuera, algunas veces…se oían gemidos que dejaban rojo hasta la persona más negra.

-- Hace de esa tu mirada asesina.-bromeo Deidara quien se acercaba más al pelinegro. Puso tranquilo su brazo derecho sobre los hombros del Uchiha, acarició juguetón el cabello de él.

Itachi emitió un gruñido.

-- para qué, si a la persona que quiero seducir…ya lo hice.-dijo mientras se acercaba y bruscamente lo besaba.

Itachi era tan poco delicado para besar, tocar y hablar entre otros. Sus manos grandes, ásperas, su voz ronca, sus frases llenas de ironía y su forma de mirarlo.

Era un bruto…pero así le gustaba a él.

-- Estoy tarde…necesito terminar ese trabajo, lo siento pero tendrás que esperar hasta más tarde.-dijo Deidara quien beso a Itachi.

El rubio por otro lado era delicado, para todo. Itachi estaba convencido que iban para gemelos con Ino-chan en vez de ser mellizos.

Era hasta más delicado para algunas cosas que su propia hermana.

Sonrió

Se volteo, Deidara se había puesto una camisa blanca y un chaleco de hilo. Se agachó y cogió su pelo en una coleta alta.

Itachi le miro con una ceja alzada, parecía una mujer sin senos pero con más cintura que algunas.

Aunque sus hombros eran más anchos pero aún así…parecía una modelo.

Un portazo le indico que el rubio se había ido.

Miro la puerta y sonrió…el rubio se las pagaría, bobo y todo pero igual lo excitaba.

Sí, se las pagaría en la noche.

Ahí le escucharía gritar su nombre.

Itachi, riendo altanero como todo Uchiha tomo las llaves de su auto. Iría a su oficina para enfriarse un poco.

**Fin del Drabble**

* * *

_Espero que nade se haya sentido con eso de las personas negras, _

_yo soy morena casi negra jaja xd_

_& apesar de que este muy avergonzada y me sienta como tomate_

_con suerte me sonrojo!! _

_jajaja... así que los eprseguidos que se sintieron tocados con eso... no fue para ellos._

_uno tiene que aceptar su lindo color ;D _

_jajaja..me fui del tema._

_Dejen reviews_

¡¡un **Fanfic** con **Reviews** es un **Fanfic Feliz**!!


	6. Incondicional & SasoDei

Ya era hora un drabble de esta pareja 

_Ya era hora un drabble de esta pareja ___

_-_

**-**

**Drabble Naruto, Sasori x Deidara**

"**Incondicional". **

El viento revoloteaba sus largos cabellos, los sentía como los suaves y femeninos dedos de quien siempre le acariciaba el cabello, cómo olvidarlo.

Paró tranquilo, debía esperar a que el semáforo cambiara para poder avanzar. Iba dónde su suegra, qué extraño era decir eso pero era mejor que antes; ya que hace sólo unos meses atrás se habían enterado sus padres de la relación que tenía con su hijo.

Sonrió cuando pensó que debería volver a ese vecindario, recordar que agradecía no haber vivido con su tía y pagar una pensión en aquel lugar ya que si no, nunca hubiese llegado a conocer a Sasori en su universidad(sus carreras no topaban en nada)

Era inevitable reírse, pensar que lo confundieron con una chica cuando se presentó. Todavía recordaba las palabras de Sasori: "Mamá, Deidara...es hombre".

-- ¿Lo conociste en ese vecindario?.-le preguntó su copiloto- cabello del mismo color, ojos azules, casi tan alto cómo él, extraña sonrisa cómo de un zorrito-

Miró ha su hermano, le agradaba que ahora él le aceptara con respecto al tema de Sasori

-- Sí, creyó que era mujer. Hasta que un día estábamos en el negocio y él de la nada se me acercó para hablar. ¡¡Su cara cuando me escuchó!!...Naruto, nunca me había reído tan descaradamente frente a alguien.-le respondió Deidara mientras ambos hermanos se reían juntos de Sasori.

-- Si me hubiese pasado eso a mi, me cago.-le dijo sin pudor Naruto.

Deidara sonrió, le gustaba que su hermano -Ex homo fóbico- lo aceptara.

-- Yo lo entiendo.-dijo una tercera voz, en los asientos de atrás venía un pelinegro con su novia.

Deidara le miró por el espejo retrovisor, su cuñado fue su mejor amigo por un tiempo. Y ahora pervertía ha su hermana.

-- ¡¡Verdad que confundiste a Deidara conmigo!!.-dijo su novia mientras le abrazaba para reírse de él, literalmente, en su cara.

Naruto quedó atónito, eso era más divertido: acompañó a su hermana en las risas que daban. Deidara terminó riéndose por que la risa de su hermana era contagiosa y por que a través del espejo retrovisor podía ver que las mejillas de Itachi tenían un lev tono carmesí.

Ino se reía pero además le daba cortos besos en la boca ha su novia, quien a pesar de estar avergonzado, y cómo todo Uchiha enojado por eso, le respondía los besos.

-- Hermanito, le dijiste ha Sasori que iríamos todos.-le preguntó Ino, quien se había tranquilizado y al parecer con los besos le había devuelto la confianza ha Itachi.

Deidara sonrió, pensar que fueron años en los que tanto él cómo su novio, añoraron el apoyo de sus familiares. Tardo años, en ver eso como si fuese normal. Pero el amor incondicional nunca dejó de ser lo que era, incondicional.

A pesar de todo, su familia siempre les amó; el apoyo estaba pero no la costumbre.

Y el hecho de juntar ambas familias, en un almuerzo cómo si fuesen novios. Era más que subir tan sólo un escalón, eso era llegar casi a la sima del edificio.

-

**Fin del drabble Incondicional. **

_-_

**-**

_Dejen comentarios, ojala les haya gustado cómo a mi me gustó hacerlo ___


	7. Canción de Regeaton & SasoDei

_Espero reviews, animos a todas quienes lean...animense a escribir que así podemos mejorar nuestras mentes. Alimentarlas de fantasías interpretadas por Sasosi y Deidara O_

* * *

**Drabble Naruto**, pareja Sasori x Deidara .

# **Canción de Regeaton.**

Las fiestas nunca le agradaron, mas en ese momentos estaba DETESTANDO con todo su ser esa estúpida fiesta. Podía perfectamente ver ha Deidara bailar con sus amigas canciones de música electrónicas, regeaton, trance, entre otras cosas que no le agradaban mucho.

Pero esa no era la razón, ¿Cuál era la razón por la que odiaba esa fiesta?, en verdad no era la fiesta en si ya que debía admitir que compartir con Itachi en el día de su cumpleaños era recibir muchas sorpresas seguidas. El hermano menor por fin estaba con una novia, ya todos creíamos que era homosexual mas su novia era bastante bonita.

Todos le hacían burlas, hicimos algunas apuestas y terminamos tomándonos 4 golpeaditos seguidos.

La fiesta estaba buena, pero la música… para ser exactos esa canción.

Yo odiaba el regeaton, siempre lo deteste… aunque estaba acostumbrado a escuchar una que otra canción que Deidara solía poner cuando íbamos a su apartamento. Mi razón de odiar ese momentos era ver cómo una amiga de Itachi que nunca en mi vida la había visto le coqueteaba a más no poder ha Deidara.

Él se reía y bailaba tranquilo, le corría la cara de vez en cuando ya que le muy lanzada le quería devorar sus preciosos labios. Si que puedo ser homosexual para mis pensamientos, pero todo queda en mi mente.

El tema cambió, de una electrónica a un estúpido tema regeaton. Yo estaba como pegado mirando a Deidara y por primera vez en mi vida escuche con atención aquella canción.

"_Llevo tanto tiempo conociéndote, siendo tu amigo, siempre contigo y tu conmigo"_

El me miró, se sonrojó enseguida, al parecer mi mirada me estaba delatando. Maldito alcohol, después mataría ha Itachi por haber dejado que me emborrachara.

"_Pero las cosas han cambiado, algo de ti me ha cautivado y hoy quiero desahogarme diciéndote"_

A pesar de cómo te estaba mirando, me sonreíste y dejaste de bailar. Fue cómo si solo estuviéramos nosotros dos…la estúpida canción me llegaba. Siempre habíamos sido amigos, era como si fuésemos de toda la vida mas nos habíamos conocimos ocho años atrás. Recién en estos seis meses había descubierto la razón de mis repentinas rabietas cuando te veía salir con tu novia, con tus amigas, hasta cuando salías sin mí. Cómo la canción decía, algo de ti me ha cautivado.

Sonreí mientras me paraba de mi asiento, no me tambaleaba, eso significaba que aún estaba algo cuerdo. Pero el que em gustara una canción de ese tipo…yo, un rockero a más no poder. Era una ofensa para mi mente sin alcohol, pero todo quedaría en mi mente por suerte. No admitiría nunca que ese tema le gustaba.

Salí para fumarme un cigarrillo, la canción seguía tocando.

"_Ay me tiene mal de la cabeza, tú carita de ángel bella como ninguna eres inolvidable, Ay me tiene mal de la cabeza, tú carita de ángel bella como ninguna eres inolvidable_"

Te vi llegar tranquilo, tus largos cabellos rubios los habías atado en una coleta alta. Tú rostro es precioso, tu personalidad me atrae a más no poder.

Ante estos pensamientos y otros más libidinosos, hasta cursis, hacia ti descubrí que te amaba. Que no me importaba nada en ese momento. En realidad estaba decidido a decírtelo antes pero no sabía dónde.

Tampoco cuándo, pero al parecer… el momentos había llegado.

"Oye sinceramente me tiene enamorao, esa carita de ángel enamorao. No se ni como explicarte cuando estas de frente sólo pienso en besarte"

Esa fue lo último que alcance ha escuchar de la canción. Ahora estaba en otra, me acercaba hacia ti con ganas de besar los labios que por fin me había cautivado. Supe que me amabas cuando me correspondiste aquel beso, cuando de tus ojos soñadores caían las lágrimas de emoción.

-- Te amo.-

Dije, según yo bien, pero al parecer no fue así ya que él estalló en carcajadas que me hicieron fruncir el entrecejo.

-- Yo también…desde hace mucho.-

Me respondió, lamentablemente y afortunadamente es de lo único que me acuerdo. Él me contó que nos besamos un tiempo, después nos vieron y explicamos que éramos novios, que me hizo vomitar y que al final me hizo dormir en la cama de Itachi.

Fue un día de locos. Pero por lo menos sigo junto a Deidara, y le quiero más que a todo.

**Fin del Drabble.**

* * *

_# Esta pareja es preciosa, además de que perfecta... Drabble raro, pero es..¿Orginal? Sí muahahaha :) _


	8. Extraño & SasoDei

**Extraño**

Era extraño, eran extrañas las emociones que le causaba, lo quería con él, no lo queria, queria su espacio, queria soledad, queria sexo, queria nuevos, queria el de siempre.

¿Tema de espacio?

Para nada. Era cuidarse para no sentir algo parecido al amor.

"_Se que te confundes conmigo y con tú mismo, pero sólo para que sepas siempre me puedes tener. Dei" _

Leyó, no le importó el amor, tampoco el sexo, no le importaron las dudas y se fue en busca de Deidara.

_**Fin de extraño**  
_


	9. Desacostumbrarse & SasoDei

Sasori x Deidara

**# Desacostumbrarse  
**  
Quizo gritarle para que fuera a leer el nombre de su ciudad natal en aquel diario que por casualidad habia encontrado, pero tuvo que tragarse sin ganas de... toda la frase u oracion que queria elaborar para atraerlo a su lado.

Como solia hacer. Siempre que le gritaba, el corria a su lado, aunque no le interesara lo que el le mostraba, siempre iba a su lado.

Lloro solo, sin querer recordar que volveria a ver a su Sasori en unos meses mas, lloro.

Detestaba sentir esa distancia, era algo a lo que no acostumbraban  
Porque costaba mucho desacostumbrarse al que no estubiera a su lado en aquel momento.

-- Al menos, sigue vivo.--  
Se animo a el mismo Deidara, quien habia susurrado antes de dormir solo en aquel departamento que sin su novio se sentia enormemente vacio.

**Fin**


End file.
